Utimate Sacrifice
by LaZ Chaos
Summary: Rusty has always been there for his friends, teaching them little life lessons that he desperately prays that they keep in mind. But not all lessons are good ones...and he's out to teach them as much as he can. Warning: character death.


**Ultimate Sacrifice**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, but I do own Rusty's personality. He was only in the show for like 5 minutes, so I invented his attitude.

* * *

_**

_Summary: Rusty has always been there for his friends. They never realized, but he taught each of them a valuable lesson.

* * *

_

**He taught Dearka to admit his problems, instead of bottling everything up.**

"Yo! Amethyst D!" Dearka looks up to see my mocking face.

"Yo, Rusty!" he laughs back at me.

I call him 'Amethyst D' because he has amethyst-colored eyes and his name starts with a D. He is so my home dawg here. He is the only one who can even begin to relate to me. Dearka is the closest person that could even attempt to relate to me. We both have the same personality, we both don't have much of a family (Dearka has only his dad and he hates Tad, while I have nobody. Yeah, that's right. Me, Rusty Mackenzie, is an orphan because of this stupid war.), we both can handle Yzak and we both didn't want to be here. Dearka and me kind of edge away from death!

"So…what do you think about being put on the number uno ZAFT Commander's squad?" I question lightly, plunking down beside him. I peer at his tanned face through my silver orbs. "Hmm?"

Dearka shrugs lightly, his mouth in an unsure frown. "I don't know what to think about it. I mean we have that mission to fulfill. I don't really like the thought of killing people," he admits. He would never say this to Yzak, Nicol or even Athrun. Yzak would call him a baby and say that he should go running to his daddy, Nicol would be hurt that Dearka teased him for something the tanned teen did himself, and Athrun, well, Dearka doesn't know what to expect from Athrun. "What about you?" he questions quietly.

I smile brightly at him. "I kind of like it. I finally am important to the PLANTS. I mean, I'm just an orphan but now I can fight for my homeland. I'm scared, but I will try my best!" I vow. I push some of m red hair away from my eyes. "Isn't that why you joined? To fight for your homeland?" He nods.

"Well! I got to go annoy Nicol now! Later, Amethyst D!"

* * *

**He taught Nicol to appreciate his work and know he's not a coward.**

"Wow! Are you writing music sheets?" I question with great interest. I smile down at the green haired teenager. "I used to play music. Guitar, piano, violin…I'd try anything that I could get my hands on!"

Nicol peers his golden orbs toward me. "You play instruments? I would have never thought you to be the musical type, Rusty," he admits softly. He hands me some of the finished pages, blushing as I lightly hum the melody. "You like?"

I smile as I hum the last note on the sheet. "Yeah! I can't believe you wrote this. You're going to be a fine musician some day. I don't see why you joined ZAFT. I think you would be much better at lifting someone's soul with these works of art than pulling a trigger in a war!" I comment, attempting at getting him to tell me why he joined. I was curious!

"After I saw the fall of Junia 7 I decided that I had to do something! I decided that I would protect the land and people I love, even if it means pulling a trigger on someone else…" he mumbles softly. I could see traces of tears lining his eyes.

"Ya…me too…" I murmur. I set my hand on his shoulder. "When this war is over, you better share your music with the world!" I laugh at my monologue. "Well…I gotta go! Gonna play chess with Athrun!"

* * *

**He taught Athrun to loosen up a bit. Life was worth living, so have some fun!**

I snicker softly at seeing the blue hair of my prey. He has his head in a book and won't see me coming! "Here I come, Athrun…heh, heh, heh!" I thought jokingly as I sneak up on my friend. I finger his color and whisper, "Your time's up, Zala…" maliciously.

"Wah?" he cries, leaping to his feet and turning to face me. "Rusty…I should have known," he grounds out angrily.

I laugh as I fall to the floor, clutching my gut as my laughter grows. "You should have seen you face!" I giggle.

"I have to admit, that was funny, Rusty. Just next time, down scare the life out of me!" Athrun scolds.

"Dude!" I mutter as I stand up slowly. "Life doesn't have to be a bore all the time! Loosen up, dude! Have fun once and a while!" I preach, mockingly. "Or else someone will catch you in your blind side. Most likely me!"

He laughs. I play a few games of chess with him, and leave to go bug Jule.

* * *

**He taught Yzak to cool down and realize how much his team means for him.**

"Yzak!" I cry, snapping at him for his fury. "Calm down!" I poke him in the ribs. I then start tickling him. "Every time you fail to even try calm down I'll punish you. Every time I will pick something new!" I say over the laughter coming from the silver-haired pilot. "Got it?"

"I get it! I get it!" Yzak cries, muttering uncle a few times. I tickle him a bit longer to show him I'm serious.

"You have to realize that Athrun's not out to get you. He's your friend, believe it or not. Deal with that!" I order, sliding of his stomach. (I was sitting there to get maximum tickling opportunity.)

I smile down at the heaving Yzak. "I'm your friend, Dearka's your friend, Athrun's your friend, Nicol's your friend, and even Miguel's your friend!"

* * *

**He taught Miguel to appreciate the little chance of life he has.**

"Miguel?" I question lightly, catching the blonde's attention. "Why do you never take some time having fun? In the war you never know when your life will end!"

"I know, but if I complete this mechanic job the death rate will be cut in half!" he argues lightly.

"Yeah…a MECHANIC job. Not a pilot job! Leave the GINN work to the mechanics!" I scoff. I glance up at his ridiculed face.

"Mackenzie…" he growled. I leapt up and ran out of the room. Miguel was hot on my trail!

* * *

**He taught them that one death could make a huge difference and save many lives.**

"Hannana!" the brown haired woman cries. I shudder as the bullet went clean through this Hannana-person. I quietly sneak up on her.

"Look out!"

I'm not surprised. I am waiting on him, after all. The warned woman turned and fired her rifle right into my chest.

I could have lived, but this way I can teach my teammates the most major lesson of them all. There is little memorial for the ultimate sacrifice, but it is well played. I know that this lady would be a key to the end of this war.

"RUSTY!" I heard Athrun cry.

I coughed as I fell gently to the building's dirty floor. "In war…" I cough quietly. "Tears always…come before…smiles…" Nobody heard my final lesson.

* * *

**_That's what I think. If Rusty was as good a sniper as they say he was, he could have shot Murrue from twice the distance he was at. If he did, however, the war would have been completely altered and probably turn out for the worst!_**

_**-LoNeLy aTHRuN ZaLa**_


End file.
